Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun
by cendella
Summary: Season four was packed with Jack and Allison goodies and this particular episode had one of my favorite scenes between the two.


**I do not own EUReKA. Rated M for mature, and I mean it! **

Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun

Jack rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He was exhausted, and right now, all he wanted to do was to get home, enveloped in the arms of his wife's warm loving embrace. He'd had a long day and was ecstatic when he saw the bunker door as he pulled onto their property. He typically didn't work weekends, but this Saturday a special shipment had been delivered to one of the labs on the outskirts of town and Jo requested that he and Andy provide assistance by providing coverage. Jack didn't mind doing a favor for Jo; in actuality, he was thrilled that she had asked him along. Even though they worked together whenever a problem would arise, he missed working alongside her on a daily basis like they did before the alternate Eureka switch. So, when the opportunity presented itself, he jumped at the chance. Truthfully, he thought that Jo missed their routine too because she sure enough had the manpower of GD's security team to pull off the job without his assistance. But with Jo being Jo, she sure wasn't going to be the first to admit it.

The afternoon progressed relatively smooth, well, that was until Fargo decided to make an unannounced visit. Even though he was now Director of GD; compliments of their alternate time jump, he still managed to make the occasion boneheaded move. He and Dr. Osbourne had an adversarial relationship all due to a minor beef they'd had years ago which had escalated over the years; it seemed not everything in their new Eureka was different. Dr. Osbourne still found Fargo an annoying, immature tyrant. Fargo on the other hand thought him an odious, contemptible jerk. So, when Fargo stepped in and asserted his authority, Jack inevitably ended up in the middle of their squabble. And as customary, Jack was the one who bore the brunt. He ended up covered in a nontoxic substance, the consistency of sludge. It was viscous, reeked to high heavens and somehow managed to heat and freeze him all at the same time. Consequently, it required him to shower not once, not twice, but three times; the stench finally subsiding. He swore he could still feel the bluish-green goop in his ears and envisioned this was what the slime in the Ghostbusters movie must have felt like. He had been through a lot in this town, but this, without a doubt had to be the most disgusting, putrid experience of his life. Thankfully he kept a spare uniform at the station house. There was no way he was going to climb into his vehicle let alone go home in this condition. Geez, what else could go wrong today? On second thought, maybe he shouldn't ask.

All he needed right now was Allie, Kevin and Jenna - his family. He often wished that Zoë was here to complete the picture, but she was still off at Harvard, striving to make her own way in the world and he couldn't be prouder. Besides, she'd be home for the holidays soon and they'd have ample time to catch up and enjoy each others company.

He and Allison were supposed to have dinner out on the town tonight, but it looked as if those plans would be shelved. When he told her what happened, he could swear he heard her stifle a laugh. If it was anyone else but her it would surely have ticked him off further, but all he could imagine was her beautiful smile and he at last acknowledged the comedic nature of the situation. She told him to take his time with the cleanup and assured him that she would happily wait for him to return so that they could keep their plans for their romantic evening; they'd just readjust their plans. That was good news for him because his stomach was growling and in fact, all he really wanted to do was eat, maybe catch a game on the tube, have a few cold beers and cap the evening off by making love to his wife.

Unbeknownst to him, his plans had been altered completely.

Pulling onto their lot, he heaved a euphoric sigh of relief; he was home. As he climbed down the steps toward the inner door, he slowed his pace, immediately sensing something was off. Continuing forward, he bumped headfirst into the metal structure.

Wincing in pain, he cursed at the inanimate object. "Goddammit, stupid fucking door!"

It should have opened automatically for family members. Jack's first thought was either something was wrong with S.A.R.A.H or she was being preoccupied by Andy. Frankly, he wasn't in the mood for any of it right now. He was physically drained; a detail he would hide from Allie as she was looking forward to the two their date. Becoming more than a little annoyed by the minute, he yelled out again, and only then did the door gradually creak open. Jack felt uneasy; his awareness on high alert. Standing just inside the entrance, he surveyed the room; it was peculiar indeed. The lights were dimmed, a soft purple haze radiated across the entire bottom floor. Not a person in site, no sounds emanated from upstairs, he instinctively placed a hand on his sidearm, prepared for whatever obstacle he met.

He called out for Allison, Kevin and S.A.R.A.H, his fear growing exponentially when his cries garnered no response. Advancing cautiously into the space, something at the top of the stairs caught his eye.

Above him, bathed in shadow appeared a shapely silhouette.

"Allison?"

The figure didn't answer, but slowly climbed down the flight of stairs, each leg crossing in front of the other provocatively until it stood mid-flight and that's when Jack saw the sight revealed. It was Allison, and she was a vision to behold. Dressed in a jade, navy trimmed kimono-style robe, her hair pulled back into a severe bun, she looked downright sweet. His mouth fell open, but no words came out. Whatever trepidation he'd been feeling only moments ago, just as quickly disappeared. Rooted in his position, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She just had that kind of effect on him. His heart-rate quickening, he could hear it pounding in his ears. Predictably, he was reduced to a stammering idiot. In typical fashion, when his eyes fell upon her, he forgot himself.

As her foot landed on the last tread, she leered at him, a twinkle in her eye, he knew in that moment what she had in mind. He was in awe of her. There wasn't one spot of her perfectly proportioned physique that he didn't desire. Jack stood admiring her stunningly beautiful face. The high cheekbones, the deep brown eyes dotted with flecks of gold, the deceivingly flawless eyebrow arch that followed the slight curve of her eye line, the small pert nose that laid above succulent lips.

"Hey baby. Welcome home."

"Allie...what are you doing?"

She avoided the question, but how she chose to respond gave him all the answer he needed.

Her mouth pressed against his, she kissed him passionately. Her honeyed lips produced the accustomed reaction; his toes curled, his muscles clinched, his temperature rose. Her hot wet tongue forced his lips apart, their teeth gnashing almost angrily. As Jack wrapped his arm around her waist, she cut short his advances and pulled away, but not before digging her teeth into his bottom lip tugging greedily at it, then turned and began her ascent. A salacious grin spread across his face as floods of dirty thoughts invaded his mind.

If only he had known exactly what she had in store for him.

He stood staring as she sashayed up the stairs, taking pleasure in the sight before him, she made sure to punctuate each movement. Jack hadn't realized his weapon was still in his right hand and promptly holstered it. He removed his equipment belt and tossed it on the side table nest to him. As he clamored behind her, he pulled the neatly tucked uniform shirt from his waistband, unbuttoning his top along the way up. There was no doubt what she wanted tonight. Actually, it was probably the same thing he wanted every time he saw her. Before he'd arrived home, of course his only thoughts were of time spent with his loved ones, a hot meal, and a cold drink, with her for dessert. Now, any thoughts of food had been wiped from his memory as his appetite had found a more desired meal.

By the time he'd reached their bedroom, his shirt clutched in one hand, his shoes kicked to the corner of the threshold, she was already standing in the doorway blocking his entrance.

"Not so fast, Sheriff."

Jack wondered what exactly she had up her sleeve. A devilish smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, her eyes hooded, she magically produced from behind her back a long red silk scarf. Jack's cheeks flushed, not out of embarrassment, but the anticipation of what was to come. He'd had many a fantasy about what he wanted to do with her and to her and this was definitely at the top of his list. Oh, their lovemaking was anything but dull and she was by far the best lover he'd ever had, but they'd never delved into the realm of role play or S&M. Honestly he was a little apprehensive about even asking her if she'd be interested in trying anything like that. What if she thought he was a freak? To the outside world she was controlled, precise, somewhat reserved. Hah! No one would believe that underneath that calm, cool exterior, lay a tiger ready to pounce.

Jack was pleasantly pleased when she reached up and gently tied the cool, lustrous material over his eyes, completely obstructing his vision. Taking him by the hand, he allowed her to lead him into the room. He'd assumed that he would be set onto the bed, but was bemused when he felt a chair bump up against the back of his legs. Instead of allowing him to sit, she unbuckled his belt, unfastened his pants, and taking a moment to pause over his enormous bulge, she stroked it wantonly. He unintentionally murmured, the pretense that he was unruffled by her actions, easily broken. She helped him to slide his pants down his legs and pulled off his socks. As she creep slowly back up his frame, he shuddered slightly as her dainty fingers found their way under his T-shirt. Stroking each ridge of his muscular form, she lifted the undershirt over his head. With only his boxers left on, he was taken by surprise as she placed a palm flat on the center of his now bare chest, forcing him back into the seat. Jack could feel his pulse race faster as she leaned in, her sweet, warm breath close to his ear. She'd unpinned the chignon in her hair, her long thick mane brushing lightly across his skin.

"Jack, I want to fulfill all of your fantasies. Tonight, I'm yours, however you want me."

Jack swallowed hard; he had to be dreaming he thought as she proceeded to say the sexist, yet filthiest words he'd ever heard come out of her mouth. His cock instantaneously hardened to immeasurable proportions, forcing it's way out from his shorts through the slit in the material. He'd hoped she'd climb on top of and take him right then, but it seemed she planned to prolong his agony. His arms outstretched on the arms of the chair, in one swift move, she quickly tied his wrists to the chair and quietly backed away. The room was deadly quiet, and this was when it registered with him that she had managed to strip him of almost all his senses. His eyes shielded, he had no clue as to where she was, his hands bound, his tactile abilities were useless, the room deafeningly silent. As the minutes crept by, his impatience heightened. He cried out for her; he wanted, no, he needed her. Then he heard it. It started low at first, barely a whisper, gradually increasing until the sound filled the room, reverberating against the walls.

From behind him, she gave her first command.

"Now, I'm going to remove your blindfold, but you must follow all of my instructions. Do you understand?"

Jack responded excitedly, "Yes."

She ran her fingers through his mass of blond waves, and quickly swirled her tongue around his lobe.

"I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

She needed only one finger, and in one fell swoop loosened the slip knot. And as agreed, Jack kept his eyes shut. The song she chose fit the mood, and when the crooner sang, "...it seems like you're ready..." and he certainly was.

Her sultry voice wafted through the air. "Open yours eyes baby."

Jack obeyed, not sure of what he would find before him. Thankfully, he would not be disappointed.

There she stood, her kimono removed, matching jade bra and panties, heels still in place. As the music played, she began to gyrate. She was seductive, sexually explicit, stimulating. Tonight she wanted to put on a show, and it was all for him. Jack was entranced as she moved rhythmically to the beat. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her; or at the least, himself. He was in physical pain and by the look on her face, she knew it. She looked positively...exultant. He allowed the song to play out, and then another before he begged her for relief, praying she'd take pity on him. His binds weren't fastened tight enough that he couldn't get loose; he definitely wouldn't have to worry about leaving marks behind, but he didn't want to spoil their game...he was having too much fun.

"Allie please. Don't leave me this way."

Midway through the third track she turned down the volume. He thought at last she'd felt some sympathy for him. A triumphant smile spread wider and wider across his face as she inched closer. Suddenly a pair of hands clutched his shoulders from behind. He had been so distracted by the sight before him, he hadn't released someone was standing behind him. He froze in fear. Yes, this was all very titillating, but this didn't seem like something Allison would do. And exactly who was behind him? From his position, it wasn't feasible for him to turn round and view the person. As the hands eased their way over his collarbone and tracing the contours of his chest, he at once recognized their owner.

But, it couldn't be...could it?

His first inkling was somehow, the material that coated him had hallucinogenic effect. Or maybe he was in a matrix and the Consortium or Beverly; perish the thought, had found a new set of cronies, still determined to destroy their lives and what they'd built. What if someway he'd found himself transported into a bizarro alternate timeline Eureka? Nah. Or maybe he'd actually been put in some type of coma like state and this was all just a very vivid dream. That was the only plausible explanation as to why Allison had a doppelgänger.

He inhaled sharply as Allison number two tongued a streak across the nape of his neck.

He didn't know what to do; it was quite the quandary.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but best believe, you won't get away with it."

The doppelgänger giggled mercilessly at him.

"I'm glad you can find the humor in this. Enjoy it while it lasts."

His attempt at sounding authoritative didn't come across as believably as he would have liked because, to his dismay, his hard on remained in tact.

Jack braced himself as the copycat Allison walked in front of him and joined the other. The look on it's face wasn't what he expected. It wasn't victorious, or vexation for that matter, but bemusement.

"Jack, are you serious? You mean to tell me you don't know your own wife when you see her."

"Of course I do, but the last time I checked, my wife didn't have a twin."

Faux Allison walked over to the dresser, picked up something of which Jack couldn't discern, and aimed it in his direction. He squeezed his eyes tight, bracing himself for whatever came his way; it seemed he'd met his end at last.

He waited for the pop or sizzle or whatever was supposed to happen. When it appeared he was going to be spared, he cautiously opened one eye to find that only one Allison remained.

His brow furrowed, he continued, but with caution. "Allison?"

"It's me Jack. I swear."

"Wha...I don't understand?"

Allison clicked what turned out to be a remote off and on several times. An exact image of her flashed in front of his eyes. Exasperated that he was still clueless, she went into detail.

"Do you remember during the Astreaus mission prep, we were working on a VR Communication prototype for the crew members to interact with in order to combat the separation trauma of being away from their family members?"

Jack searched his memory banks. So many occurrences, how could he possibly remember just one.

Allison rolled her eyes skyward. "How about I refresh your memory?"

She tossed the remote on the chair, placed one finger under one bra strap and let it slide down her shoulder, then, the other. She reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra allowing it to drift carelessly to the floor. Jack let out a rush of air as she hooked her thumbs inside her lace panties, slid them down to her ankles and stepped out. The only items left on where her wedding ring and her four inch, satin and suede open toe pumps.

Yup he decided without question, his smile bright as the sun, that was his Allison.

She leaned forward and allowed her nipples to graze teasingly across his chest. Jack couldn't help but squirm beneath her as she reminded him of his request to play doctor.

She'd been in the medical lab when he came in holding a canister of protonated cow. He propositioned her, shocked to find that it was in actuality a virtual copy of her. When he told her he'd had a dream like that once; one of him, two of her, she made sure to remember this detail, not sure if and how she would ever use this information.

"Well, once we had the program perfected, it didn't make sense for it to go to waste. So, I thought I'd put it to good use."

As the realization of what was occurring at last dawned on him, it was as if a light switch flipped on over his head.

"God. You are a wicked minx aren't you?"

"I thought you'd like it."

"If you want the truth, I prefer the real thing."

Pleased by his answer, she cocked one eyebrow seductively, then squatted in front of him, forming a fist around his shaft as it protruded from his boxers, her nimble fingers grasping him tightly, she lowered her head and teasingly ran circles around it. Jack's neck snapped back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, he hissed contently. The exquisite torture went on for countless minute as she took long strokes as if she were enjoying an ice cream cone on a hot day.

The next hour was a blur for Jack. She toyed with him, bringing him to the brink, then backing off. She settled on his lap, resting on the chair frame so that she her body elevated slightly over his. He thought she was in the mood for another round of foreplay, finding himself in complete bliss when she mounted him, her slender yet strong thighs framing the outside of his. Frenzied, he unconsciously struggled at the scarves around his wrist. Her motions were graceful and fluid, her back arching as she filled herself with him. When her muscles reflexively tightened and released his cock, he was sure she wasn't far from climax. When she leaned back against him, her head reclined over his left shoulder, Jack almost lost it when she reached down and began touching herself. What a glorious sight. Her chest heaved, her pert breast bounced at a steady tempo. He longed to place one of her Hershey kiss nipples in his mouth. His delicate chocolate treats; hard when aroused, yet they melted in his mouth. Allison gasped for air, her body arriving at the final stage, she moaned the unmistakeable sound of satisfaction. Her vagina pulsating around his thick, rigid cock, juices flowing over his lap. To Jack, the feeling was indescribable. He refused to wait any longer and pleaded with her to release him.

Set free, he took no pity on her as he intended to return the favor, twofold. Playfully tossing her onto the bed, he seized hold of one red sash and used to secure her wrists. Although he had nothing to tether her too, he instructed her to keep her arms raised high above her head. Not wanting to waist any more time, he bit at her neck; hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to draw blood. As he descended her frame, she blushed in anticipation of what he would do next. When he flipped her onto her belly, she let out an unexpected yelp. He began kissing a path down her spine, over her buttocks, paying special attention to each cheek he nipped at them, as she chuckled gleefully. When he reached the space between her thighs, he suckled them, her flesh darkening where the blood vessels under the skin had ruptured. Positing her so that she was now on her knees, he laid on his back, his head directly beneath her succulent mound. He wet his lips in anticipation, diving in, he flicked at her clit, periodically sticking his tongue deep in so he could taste her walls. He clutched hold of her ass with both hands, forcing her down so that he could barely breath. Frankly, he enjoyed it immensely.

"Oooo...ummm." She uttered.

She played the melody of a woman gratified. Jack didn't need any cues; but he wasn't ready for her to surrender to him just yet. Sliding out from under, he came up for air. The view he was presented with was something to see. Her skin glistened as she panted heavily, her eyes conveying to him her immense pleasure. He wished that he could capture this image forever. Wrists tied, arms thrown over her head, she was at his mercy.

He interrupted his contemplation to quiz her while his free hand unclipped the thin adjustable ankle straps of her heels.

"Do you know what I love most about your body?"

Was he serious? He wanted to ask her questions now.

"No." She answered breathlessly and as he also noted, a bit perturbed. Obviously she wanted more and was annoyed that he chose this particular moment to engage her in conversation.

Allison lowered her arms only to be admonished.

"Uh, uh, uh."

Allison placed her arms back in their original position, smirking because she had be caught.

Jack placed one hand on her flat abdomen.

"I love this spot right here."

Jack jutted his chin toward the location, then brushed his lips over the convex curve laying midpoint between her belly button and pelvis.

"That one particular spot, huh? Now, why is that so special?"

"Because, no matter which path I choose, I come out a winner."

And to prove his point, he chose the path north. Their mouths connected in a heated exchange. Jack cupped his hand over her soft breasts, electing hedonistic howls as he pinched at the erect nipples. He yearned to keep her body screaming, so he allowed his hand to creep lower, her thighs spreading involuntarily as his fingers delved into her wet velvety center as he used his thumb to massage the swollen nub.

He knew she wouldn't last long and thats exactly how he wanted it. As her legs trembled, she purred kittenishly and just because she wasn't allowed to use her hands, didn't mean she couldn't assist as he rolled her hips, wordlessly suggesting to him that he continue down. Jack happily took the bait as he pillaged and plundered for his beloved prize. Her exclamation of "ooh baby, just like that" gave him more incentive as he made sure he didn't miss a drop as her juices tricked down his throat and oh, how he loved the taste of her.

To Allison's amazement, he wasn't finished with her just yet. He rolled her onto her belly, moving behind her, he grabbed hold of her waist. Applying pressure on her hips in order to hold her steady, and before she could even out her breathing from their last go round, he began thrusting, forcing her legs wider, he plunged deep inside. Allison squealed as she bit into her pillow. Her intensity only spurred him on further. As she writhed under him, her bottom grinding against him; she was insatiable. Jack grunted with each thunderous slap of flesh upon flesh. Sweat dripped down the side of his temples, stinging his eyes mercilessly. If he went temporarily blind at this particular moment, he would be fine with that. Nothing would deter him from his mission and with one final push, he released his load.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath. In his wildest dreams, he never would have imagined that she would do something like this. He fell onto the spot next to her, and took her in his arms. Their legs entwined, her body pressed solidly against his, their limbs were indistinguishable as almost in the state of osmosis. They lay in silence, taking the opportunity to catch their breath. Gradually they eased into relaxed conversation. Laughing contagiously, they agreed that this was experience they wouldn't forget.

Allison craned her neck and in that moment, Jack could see it in her eyes; the spell so far had not broken.

It seemed the pièce de résistance had yet to come.

"So...exactly what else can that hologram do?"

Allison grinned wide, that mischievous look back in her eye, she rose from the bed and picked up the remote...

*click*


End file.
